


[Podfic] but now I see I was not plucked for naught

by Literarion



Series: [Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Abandonment, Anxiety, Crowley Hurts The Houseplants (Good Omens), Crowley Loves his Houseplants (Good Omens), Discord: O Lord Heal This Server, Episode: s01e02 The Book, OLHTS made me do it, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: Whatwasthat plant thinking as it was being punished for having a spot?Grow better, indeed.---Music:Silly Introby Alexander Nakarada (CC-BY 4.0)
Relationships: Crowley/Houseplants (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695055
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] but now I see I was not plucked for naught

**Author's Note:**

  * For [O Lord Heal This OAbsalom (OAbsalom)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OAbsalom/gifts).
  * Inspired by [but now I see I was not plucked for naught](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564462) by [O Lord Heal This OAbsalom (OAbsalom)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OAbsalom/pseuds/O%20Lord%20Heal%20This%20OAbsalom). 



[Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Perfectly-Horrid-Velocipedes-3-but-now-I-see-I-was-not-plucked-for-naught-ID)  
[Download](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-3-26/67871750-44100-2-db4e6120d140a.m4a)


End file.
